Pretend You're
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: A night of fun between a group of friends and the magic of Cards Against Humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. Here it is. I decided to divide the story in really short chapters for those who don't have a lot of time lately. This way you can read a chapter in five minutes now and read another one when you have another break later. But who knows? You could read it in one go. Anyway, I hope you like it. You're going to find a lots of "u" due to my word decide to play and made me write in British lol.**

 **Discleimer: I don't own any character of this story. Those names that don't belong to Harry Potter's universe do belong to my friends in some kind of way. I don't have any second intentions with this story just to get some fun and pay a bet.**

* * *

It was an usual night for seven friends. That kind of night that would be filled with endless conversation, bad movies, pizza and beer along with some stupid board game they would end up arguing about. But this time, the seven friends weren't together. Works, vacations, fame, relaxation, whatever the motive, they were miles apart.

Harry and Luna were in London taking care of their newborn baby; Elizabeth. They were happily married and they decided to finally settle down after four years travelling the world. Ron was on tour with his sister thanks to the passion of their lives; Quidditch. They were famous due to their fight on the war against Voldemort, but it was just an amount of fame you can take from pain and loss. In the end, they found their way into the same team and after their last championship; the entire world chanted "Weasley is our Queen" to Ron's dismay. Neville was in a trip to America because he discovered a new plant there that would help the world to revert the effects of Obliviate. He was doing it for Hermione. Some people said that the enchantment could be reversed easily, but look at Professor Lockhart still at St. Mungo. Neville was pretty interested in this because he wanted to give that kind of gift to Hermione. Meanwhile, Fleur and Hermione were enjoying a dew days in Paris before Christmas.

It was impossible for all of them to get together in one place. Fleur and Hermione didn't have a fireplace to use red flu from their cozy apartment and it was a long trip to make even if just to London. Harry's baby wasn't going to appear anywhere since she was so young and fragile. Taking a muggle transport would cost them hours of valuable time they could spend wisely otherwise. Also, the difference in time zones was going to drive them mad. Between France and England was only an hour but it wasn't the same about America or Australia, the last one was where the Weasley were at the current moment. It was almost a miracle in itself to keep the tradition going. It was morning for Ginny and Ron, not even ten so Ron was groaning and mumbling while trying to stay awake. Neville was just fine at three pm. Harry and Lune were somewhat tired at ten. Finally, Fleur and Hermione were there at eleven pm, the brunette trying not to fall asleep and Fleur, she didn't have a real problem with it.

Despite their inability to be together physically, there was another kind of magic called technology. Muggles found their ways to get together across the world. Certainly, it was the perfect solution for the group. The whole ordeal wasn't easy the first time and some needed to explain phones, laptops and such to others.

Harry, Neville, Ginny and Hermione knew all about technology. They always knew a phone one a thousand times faster than a letter. An email could travel faster than any owl. Start a video chat would be easier, and less creepy, than introduce your head in green flames to see a person in another place of the world. Besides, in the magic world there was no a great knowledge about muggle stuff, sure, people were getting more interested but if the "expert" Arthur Weasley wasn't sure about what rubber ducks were made for, it was hard to explain how Internet worked. Out of those four, half of them grow up in that world. The other half got interested when they hold the world on their hands for the first time, quite like most children in the modern world.

Anyway, they explained as much as possible to their companions and by the time their night was about to start, all of them were familiar with technology and the powerful religion called: Internet. Among that knowledge was the name of its ruler, Google. It was easy to find anything in the searching bar, from exotic ingredients to bizarre games.

To be honest, it wasn't the first time those friends were separated for one thing or another. So, for this Friday night, they were ready. Popcorn, sodas, beer, more snacks and a laptop for everyone.

Cams and microphones ere in place for the video chat where they would keep a conversation going and finally, end up screaming at each other over a damn game all of them hated and loved at the same time. Pairings were separated in different rooms to prevent them from cheating and at last, the same page was open in seven different devices. It wasn't a simple game. Oh no, far from that. It was war, a battle to decide who was the best… or the worst. Well, to know who would be the ultimate winner. At least until they joined to play again.

How they found Cards against Humanity? None of them cared. The only thing that mattered was to stop Fleur Isabelle Delacour from winning once again. No one would accept that even if they lost, everyone laughed at her responses. To the surprise of most, the blonde had a pretty good sense of humour, or so Ron would say.

This game would be to ten points. Thirty blank cards already on place. Seven friends looking for victory and their destiny written in their first ten white cards. With a final nod towards their cameras, all was settled for a battle to be the best…or the worst. Ehm, whatever.

Harry cursed under his breath, glad that his daughter was on her own room, because he was the first Card Czar. Everyone hated to be the judge in the first round. Nevertheless, there was no going back now. Harry read the black card out loud for everyone to hear:

 **I got 99 problems but _ ain't one.**

Harry tried to imagine all the variables his friends could use. For a moment he thought Hermione could try something along the lines of pregnancy but his best friend and Fleur were already thinking about marriage and kids. So, perhaps they wouldn't pick something like that. In the end, Harry thought, they would do anything for a point.

Six white cards were displayed but only one caught Harry's attention. It was a simple card, even an innocent one in the middle of a sea full of black dicks and white people, a card that could be easily dismissed but there was a story beyond two simple words. And Harry knew, for the smug grin on her face, to whom it belonged to.

 ** _A tree._**

It was meaningless to anyone out of their group but when all of them read it, a shared memory made its way to the front of their minds. A moment lost in time, but oh so fresh in their memories that made them laugh without shame.

A year after the war was over; things were getting back to normal. It was a slow process but people were healing and life took its cause once again. People weren't afraid to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. The smell of death was gone and the only reminder of a cruel war was the empty spots at dinner tables. However, the Magic World showed to be stronger that it had been before, they were brave enough to believe in future and they conquered their fears to keep hope on their hearts. Slowly but steadily, everyone was on their feet, ready to face another day.

Harry, Ron and Hermione needed to go back to Hogwarts because they didn't have a chance to finish school once they started chasing Voldemort and the parts of his soul. But they wouldn't take the full year of classes and homework. They proved to know enough to defeat the greatest evil wizard of history, above Salazar Slytherin, and they survive with the knowledge they found by themselves. Okay, okay, all the world knew it was Hermione but still, Harry and Ron helped too, right? They were The Chosen one, the Boy Who Lived and uhm, eh, Ron. Anyway, a few lessons and a couple exams later and they would be done for good. Ready to face another challenge, the rest of their lives.

What the Golden Trio didn't expect was to find the one and only Fleur Delacour back in Hogwarts. Her marriage with William over and Fleur trying to improve her English under the wing of the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. It was a second chance for the castle as well. After the events of the Triwizard Tournament where Fleur was expressive enough for the whole Hogwarts she didn't like the castle, this was another try. Fleur left her prejudices behind. She didn't care of the rusty moody stairs, the horrendous armours singing carols in mid September or the old looking place in general.

Nothing could go wrong, right? That was until Fleur decided to explore Hogwarts' grounds and crossed her path with a very violent tree. The encounter wasn't friendly to say the least. Confused as hell and angry with the damn plant, Fleur Delacour lost her manners and decided to fight the Whomping Willow back.

Screaming curses in neat French, dodging every blow, jumping the branches and still with some odd air of elegance, Fleur let the tree bare of any life. One would say winter had arrived just seeing at the tree, but not satisfied with that, Fleur almost set fire to the ancient tree. And she would have if not by a certain Hermione Granger getting on the way. The lesson everyone learned was not to mess with Fleur. From that day, the Whomping Willow would shake in fear every time the blonde was on sight.

Even if Harry didn't want to, he had to pick Fleur's card. His laughter loud and fond at the memory of that encounter. It also meant the start of Fleur and Hermione's relationship. It wasn't all that hard after what happened in Shell Cottage. To the present day, Fleur was the only allowed to see Hermione's scars.

One click later, Fleur had the first Awesome point of the night.

Luna was the next Card Czar and she was ready. Luna had a special sense of humour. Sometimes a dull card was pretty funny and vice versa, but Harry had the perfect card this time. He doubted someone could win Fleur at this particular game, but at least, he could get an Awesome point.

 **A romantic candlelit dinner would be incomplete without _.**

Of course no one knew Luna the same way Harry did. They were married after all. However, Fleur found a good friend in her. They shared a few moments back in the Triwizard Tournament. If Fleur wasn't with the Beauxbaton's Academy, she was with the much younger Ravenclaw. Luna was truly special and Fleur really enjoyed those days. Luna Lovegood changed how Fleur used to see the world, she make Fleur reconsider what was good and bad, what was real and what wasn't. And Fleur learned that she wasn't sure about anything back then, now the only thing she was sure about was Hermione and her lover for her. Fleur would say there was nothing bigger than her love. Luna surely would ask why and then the Beauxbaton's champion would say that nothing was more important for her than Hermione Granger.

While playing CAH, Fleur was the only one that understood Luna's sense of humour completely and the older one was lucky enough to get Luna's favourite cards from time to time. This was one of those times.

 ** _Firing a rifle into the air while balls deep in a squealing hog._**

That was Fleur's card and she was sure she'd win until she read the rest of the cards and sighed in defeat. Looking straight to the camera Fleur smiled gently with her piercing blue eyes trying to kill Potter.

"It's you. Isn't it, Harry?"

The man only laughed and after a beat, he had his first point. His card was only meant for Luna. Because for him, a romantic dinner wouldn't be complete without **_the Card Czar_**. The same that went downstairs to kiss him in the lips, something more valuable than a point.


	2. Chapter 2

Fleur wasn't paying attention to the game and that cost her a few points. Even Hermione left her room to find Fleur on the couch. The brunette checked Fleur's temperature in half a joke, half concerned action. It wasn't like Fleur to be so quiet during a game. She was expressive; she would fight every point and laugh harder than everyone else.

"You okay, love?" Hermione asked with a soft voice, her fingers brushing some blond hair off Fleur's face. "You don't seem like yourself tonight. We can leave for another day. I think Harry and Neville would appreciate the chance to win."

Fleur shook her head. She wasn't going to stop playing because she had a plan and she needed to be playing for it.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm not really paying attention."

Hermione wasn't convinced. Fleur was nervous, she could tell. Her blond hair was messy because Fleur wouldn't stop running her fingers through it. Blue eyes were trying to avoid brown ones and certainly, Fleur was anxious. She was shifting awkwardly on her seat trying to find a comfortable position to no avail.

However, Hermione knew better than to push her lover for an answer. Sometimes it was hard for Fleur to express her feelings. If something was bothering her, Fleur would reach towards her lifetime mate. So, Hermione left her on her own after kissing her forehead and brushing a few strands of rebel hair that refused to stay on place. Fleur smiled softly and caressed Hermione's cheek only for a moment before the brunette could leave the room.

"Hermione?" Fleur called when her mate was taking her leave. "You know I love you, right?"

That question confirmed what Hermione had been thinking. Fleur used to ask her that when she was doubting herself and needed reassurance that no matter what happened, Hermione would never leave her. When Fleur was so anxious that she forgot Hermione was her mate and they were only meant for each other. It wasn't common to see Fleur so vulnerable and afraid, but it was a reminder that no one was able to stay strong forever at it was okay.

"I know. I love you too, Belle."

Luna Lovegood knew why Fleur was so nervous but she wasn't going to tell Hermione about it or the surprise would be ruined otherwise. Fleur wasn't anxious due to work, doubts about Hermione's love or her own. She was extremely nervous because she was going to take a step that could change the rest of her life. It _will_ change her life.

"Hey, lovebirds! You've been skipped this round." Ron interrupted and it snapped the couple out of their daze. "Are we going to keep playing or should we leave both of you alone?"

Hermione chuckled and hurried back to her room while threatening Ronald to kick his ass when they were face to face.

 **Cancel all my meetings. We've got a situation with _ that requires my immediate attention.**

Sadly, Fleur wasn't going to get any more points this round since she was the Card Czar. The cards displayed were funny but her girlfriend's, and she was sure it was Hermione's, made her face palm before bursting with laughter until tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Hermione followed soon enough.

"What's so funny?" Ginny said with a frown as she didn't understand a joke that was private.

 ** _A very attractive werewolf._**

When did it happen? Back at their first date. It wasn't something truly planned. Just another Saturday when Hogwarts' students were allowed to visit the near town. Fleur never went back at her seventh year so she decided to take the chance in company of Hermione. It was a nice day, a little cold but not so bad to be an Autumn day. They went to drink some butter beer at the Three Broomsticks before going to Honeydukes. They tried every candy they wanted until both of them were stuffed with the sweet treats. When they got out, both decided to take a walk. And then...both women were mesmerized by the same person.

Long dark hair. Cute eyebrows. Bright eyes that were almost hypnotic and her arms were muscular, not bulky. They were covered with magnificent tattoo art that highlighted the strength hidden beneath smooth skin. She was a very attractive woman and half the people on the street were ogling at her. She just smiled and then, the whole Hogsmade was there, trying to talk to her. Trying to get her number. Just saying stupid things and for a moment, Fleur and Hermione thought she was a Veela. Fleur denied the fact, she wasn't completely human but she wasn't a Veela.

Said girl growled at something brushing her cheek. That something was white and fluffy that would go away after a growl just to come back a few moments later. She would even turn on her heels to stare at the person behind her but the tickling sensation was still on her cheeks and neck no matter how many times she did this. In one of those turns, Fleur and Hermione saw what that white fluffy thing was.

Apparently the girl caught a glimpse too. She stood still for a moment until she felt the soft brush against her cheek. She turned only her face this time and her eyes went wide with surprise and unrestrained excitement.

"Look!" She squealed like a child. "It's a tail!"

A moment later she was running in circles trying to catch her own fluffy, white tail.

All Hogsmade was there, watching a very attractive werewolf chasing her own tail in the middle of the street. Everyone was silent, trying to understand what the hell was happening. A beautiful creature was unable to understand that the fluffy, chewable thing was a part of her own body and once she was able to hold it with both hands, she was gnawing on the white fur. It lasted a few seconds before the thing went off to tickle at the other side of her face making her run in endless circles once again. The cycle went the same way again and again.

Hermione was impressed when the act kept going nonstop for half an hour.

"Oh, my God. Wolfy! Come back here." Another voice shouted out of nowhere startling the audience before Fleur had to dodge a large fishbot that hit the werewolf rather hard.

She only gasped in surprise and took her leave with the words "What are those?" before disappearing quickly out of the street. Silence was left in her place. A few pair of eyes followed her movements until she was no longer visible.

Everyone was stunned and speechless until Hermione moved her hand to tickle Fleur's cheek. Yes, Fleur Delacour growled back. All people laughed included the Veela and Hermione. When they were back at Hogwarts, both women wondered if the entire Hogsmade stopped their current activities just to watch the werewolf. For a moment, there was nothing more important than the spectacle presented in the middle of the street.

It was a funny moment; the memory gave Hermione that point.

It was Hermione's turn to be the judge and when she read the black card she gulped and shook her head. The brunette tried to read her girlfriend's face to know if Fleur had the perfect card to drive Hermione insane. However, Fleur had a poker face in place, ironically she was pretty bad at poker, but Cards Against Humanity was just her thing.

 **In LGTBQA+ what does the B stand for?**

Hermione knew that if Fleur had the right card, she was going to use it so, for the first time of the night; Hermione hoped that Fleur didn't win. It wasn't an awfully wrong card nor was it offensive. There were no bad memories attached to the card but it would surely make Hermione groan and perhaps slam her head on the desk. However, when the brunette read the cards, _that_ one was there. When Hermione looked at Fleur through the screen, her girlfriend had a ten thousand watts smile on her lips that only served to infuriate Hermione.

 ** _Bees?_**

Just as said, Hermione groaned. She tried so hard not to pick Fleur's card. She read the rest of cards and fight against her instinct to choose her lover's one but it was impossible when the rest were blatantly boring. Besides, it was the only one that actually started with a B. Hermione sighed when she remembered the first time she tried to explain the muggle society to her blonde partner and with that went the knowledge about the LGTBQA+ community.

At first, Hermione was amazed with Fleur's brilliant mind. The French witch had no trouble at all when it was about Gays, Lesbians, Transsexuals, even Asexuals, but then, time to Bisexual was there and Hermione made a mistake. She used the shortened name for them and they were "bi people". That really confused Fleur.

The blonde even tried to clear the subject asking Hermione if those persons were "bees", Hermione wasn't looking at her girlfriend in that moment being distracted by a foreign sound so, the poor witch only answered affirmative without noticing Fleur's confusion. She also missed the cute expression of a lost puppy.

At Hermione's response, Fleur turned from confused to terrified. She was fine with protecting bees. Those small creatures were extremely important for the world and there was a hive in the Delacour's manor. Deep in the gardens, in the only zone of the house where Fleur wasn't allowed. Fleur expressed her discomfort with "bee" people and said firmly that she didn't have any desire to be close to one. Those words took Hermione by surprise, the price to pay for not paying attention to her girlfriend a moment ago. Hermione was hurt for a second because she considered herself as bisexual. For Merlin's sake! Fleur probably was bisexual too. She was married to William Weasley after all.

Every ounce of hurt left the brunette when Fleur explained how allergic she was. The blonde started babbling nonsense along the lines of what "bee" people were. Were they a giant bee? Were they a conjunct of them wearing a human skin? Now that was creepy but it was the magic world where everything was possible. The thought only scared Fleur even more. She stood up from her comfortable place in Hermione's lap to pace the room frantically. She was getting nervous because she was never aware of that fact and what if she bothered someone who was bee? Would she have to run as fast as possible to their house? (Hers and Hermione's not to the bee's house. That would be stupid.) or would they spare her life? Would they understand she was allergic and that she meant no wrong? That's what she hoped for.

When Hermione finally understood, she started laughing almost hysterically. She laughed until her sides ached and tears had formed in the corner of her eyes. She laughed until her face was red, her hair out of place and her really mad girlfriend looking at her with the coldness of a glacial. That was the thing that cut her laughter short.

It took Hermione a couple of failed tries and a night on the couch, to really explain what it was all about. In the end, Fleur learned about bisexuality and their no direct relationship with the flying bees. That calmed the blonde enough to go out without looking everywhere to avoid a bee. Of course Hermione had to prank her with a buzzing sound that sent Fleur on edge for the rest of the day and Hermione to the couch for the rest of the week.

Perhaps thanks to Fleur's distraction or because Neville was playing pretty well, he was a point away from victory. He was excited about it. Neville rarely won at this game. No one really stood a chance when the blonde was completely in it. Even if she had won a couple points in the latest rounds, she seemed distracted. Neville was about to turn into a CAH hero. Just one more round. The right card and he would be the Alpha of this pack.

 _Step one: A good black card._

 **What's a girl best friend?**

 _Step two: The perfect white card._

 ** _Boobs._**

 _Step three: Ginny laughing loudly and hitting her brother's face in the process._

 _Step four: Victory was his for the First Time in Forever and he would never Let It Go. It was a Perfect Day and he had, if only for a moment, something like a Frozen Fever. No one could blame him._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Hermione and Luna were mocking Fleur and the blonde tried to ignore them closing her eyes and taking her earphones off for a moment. It was raining. Fleur could fall asleep with that sound and she would have, but she had to prove her friends that, when it came to Cards Against Humanity, there was only a champion and it was Fleur.

"Hey, there!" Said a cheerful Harry once Fleur had her earphones in place again. "What happened? We thought you were lost for a minute."

Fleur smiled and shook her head to clear her own thoughts. Rain was always comforting for Fleur. It brought memories about her life from a few moments when she was a kid and used to fall asleep while rain pored endlessly outside. To moments where she was laughing and swirling under the rain in company of her parents and of course, Gabrielle. She remembered that the day Gabrielle was born was raining as well. Later, rain was there when the war was over. That night, when everyone was exhausted, death was still in the air, and blood was painting Hogwarts' hallways, rain came softly like if Heavens were crying their pain and sorrow. Rain was pouring the night she decided to confess her love to Hermione. The night she took a deep breath and she turned into the Ronald Weasley of Hermione almost shouting the words in the middle of a crowed hall. Thankfully, Hermione stopped her before Fleur could leave the room and agreed to go on a date with her. Yes the one of butter beer, candies and a very attractive werewolf.

It was curious that rain decided to part the sky that day. The news didn't say a thing about rain.

"It's nothing serious. I love the sound of the rain." Fleur explained.

"Why?" Ron asked without finding something interesting in the drops of water.

"It has certain Cadence."

"You like the Cadence of the Rain?"

"Yes." Fleur answered shortly before turning her attention to another member of their small family. "How's weather there, Harry?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly but answered anyway.

"As usual, I guess. It's December after all so it's a little Frosty."

If there was a reason for Fleur to stay out of France and back in the United Kingdom, let's say beside her friends and mate, it would be due to the constant raining. The chilly weather, on the other hand, was hard to handle. Winters for Fleur would be filled with lots of coats, scarves and gloves. Some days she would look like a polar bear.

At Harry's response, Fleur rolled her eyes; she wasn't amused by the fact.

"Of course."

Luna was an expert when it came to words and voices so she knew Fleur was being sarcastic without even looking at the screen. There was something else that Luna loved, no one could have seen it before but it was obvious once they saw both blondes interact with each other, she loved to tease Fleur without mercy. Given the chance, Luna was going to take it and this time, playing CAH, would not be the exception.

"Come on, Fleur. You love to be here. It's impossible not to fall in love with the city." Luna had a point there but the stubborn Veela wasn't going to give up so easily. "Even Liz likes London and I'm sure you'd spend the rest of your life here just so Liz can be with her favourite auntie."

Hermione and Ginny jumped at the commentary since each believed they were the "favourite" aunt. However, Luna's words hit home and Fleur left all sarcasm behind in time to answer with a huge smile.

"How could I not?"

Honestly, Fleur was in love with her niece and Elizabeth made her dream with a family of her own. Hence what she had planned for the night but first, Fleur needed a very specific black card and three blank cards with her. It was an almost impossible mission. Just to gather three blank cards was hard enough but perhaps, just perhaps, Fleur would be lucky.

A second game started and soon enough Fleur was the leader with five Awesome points. Everyone was laughing and Fleur's nerves were about to explode. Somehow, she managed to collect four blank cards which was incredible but there was another part of the game she needed. For it, all she could do was wait patiently to arrive.

 **War. What is it good for?**

Now, that was a cruel card for them to play. The war finished seven years ago but it was still fresh on their minds. Everyone tried to discard their worst options while wondering if muggle soldiers would feel the same if they were to play that card. Everyone was in their own world for a moment but Harry decided that he couldn't just play any card. For a minute, it wasn't about a game but about the war all of them lived and suffered. It wasn't going to be funny, war wasn't funny to begin with, and if Harry would have been someone else, it would be seen as a horrible move.

 ** _Dead parents._**

The first war against Lord Voldemort took the life of Lily and James Potter but it also let Neville's parents in a hospital with no true memory of the shy boy that was their son. The second war made Hermione take the hardest decision of her life and she left her parents. To that day, they were still the Wilkings. A lovely couple that never had the sweet blessing of a child. War was good to loss family and friends. Yes, it was also good for dead parents like Remus and Tonks.

Harry won the point in the middle of a deep silence. Each of them taking a few seconds to remember the lives of those warriors that left their hearts and souls into a battlefield to gift the rest of the world with another day. They were heroes, always remembered not just for their sacrifices but for who they were as fathers, mothers, brothers, friends, family. Even if the seven of them survived, they weren't the same persons they were eight years ago. Was it good or bad? Both. They were wiser but they lost that part of them called innocence when they saw death.

When the next round started, the moment had faded away and bright smiles were back on their faces.

 **What's that sound?**

Out of instinct, Fleur listened carefully to every sound blasting on her earphones and caught a far away sound that she recognized in less than a minute. She waited for Harry or Luna to notice but the couple was immerse in the game, barely paying attention to another thing. Neither of them moved to attend the desperate call for both their attention. How could they miss _that_? Fleur hurried to play a blank card.

 ** _Elizabeth's crying._**

When both parents read the response, the blood left their faces and they were out of camera in a second. It would have been fun for the blonde but this was about her favourite princess. She would have kicked Harry and Luna to the next century for being such idiots. Thankfully, for the parents, they were far away from the blonde in that moment. However, Fleur wouldn't forget about the incident and even if she would never kill them, she was looking to injure one or both of them severely or perhaps mutilate them somehow. Oh, but she loved them so they would never die at her hands...unless they did another mistake like that. Then they would have a furious Veela trying to take Elizabeth to France with or without her parents' approval.

Luna was the first to appear and being the Card Czar she gave the point to Fleur with a grateful smile. Fleur shook her head in disapproval but chuckled quietly for a brief second until that turned into a loud gasp of surprise and adoration.

Harry was back as well and with a little bundle on his arms. He smiled to the camera while murmuring soft words to his daughter. Harry was in love with Liz and to be honest, the rest of them did the same. Perhaps because she was the first baby of the third generation. Harry got comfortable on the couch, earphones back, but he didn't enjoyed it for long.

"Stop it, silly man." Fleur demanded. "Let me see my baby girl."

Harry laughed but did as told. The chat was filled with awe, surprise and sweetness. Elizabeth had red pyjamas but not any kind of pyjamas. The clothes had a design that included pointy ears and a fluffy tail. Elizabeth was adorable even when her father managed to tear the tail off and then tried awkwardly to put it back.

"She's a 'Fox." Fleur said still in awe.

"That she is." Confirmed Harry.

A few more minutes went by, Fleur being skipped for a couple rounds since she had to stay on the chat to see her niece. Meanwhile, Hermione was looking at her girlfriend, trying to imagine how the blonde would be with their own children. The image made Hermione's heart flutter and it filled with warm. She wished to spend the rest of her life with Fleur, there was no doubt in her mind about it, but just recently a new desire made its way to her heart; she wanted a family with Fleur. The Veela had her way with small children, they loved her and Hermione decided that she couldn't wait anymore to share the emotion of parenthood with her lover, friend and mate.

Fleur got nine points and the card in front of her would give her victory but if it did, then Fleur would have to wait for another chance. She was waiting for the right moment, praying to the gods for the planets to align and give her what she needed. However, that moment would never arrive if Ginny won and she was only a point away from Fleur. It was all or nothing for the French witch and she considered herself a champion so, it was time to prove that no one could win when she was paying attention.

 **How do you know your pony is sick?**

Fleur bite her bottom lip doubting if she should use a blank card or not. With a jump of faith, Fleur wrote her answer and tried to hold her laughter. It wasn't funny to her. It was hilarious.

 ** _It's a little hoarse._**

Hermione face palmed. Harry, Ginny and Luna laughed out loud to almost tears. Ron was confused and his sister had to explain the joke. Fleur smiled and Neville just sighed and gave the point to the champion. They were tied to one victory each and they usually play three games for night.

"I'm sorry, Nev."

The boy shook his head but smiled. It was incredible how Fleur had that kind of luck and the right sense of humour to make it all work perfectly together. Neville also knew that Fleur learned which cards worked best for whom. But the nights in company were always fun and never the same.

Fleur was the Queen of CAH. Hermione was the Goddess of Scrabble. Ron was insuperable at chess. Ginny was the ruler of the world in Monopoly. Luna was flawless in Clue, she always won and she had a sixth sense to be the best by far. Neville was an As in poker, yeah; pun intended. Harry wasn't at the top in any games, at least on a board but when he discovered videogames, a Halo appeared around him. It seemed like his Destiny and yet, he wanted to beat Fleur at Cards Against Humanity. That was his Final Fantasy.

Fleur was the one making bad jokes. Harry and Luna were always fighting. Neville was the most silent of them all followed closely by Hermione. Both of them were happy enough to be there, together as a family.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we ready for another game?" Ginny asked.

Before Neville could answer affirmatively, a soft knock was heard in his window. He hurried to open it and a flying ball entered his room. Neville smiled at the small feathered creature that landed on his desk. It was a tiny owl with big eyes and messy feathers due to the long trip it endured.

"Hey there, Mio." Neville greeted the owl that certainly wasn't bigger than his hand. "What are you doing here, youngling?"

The small creature left a small shriek and tried to escape from the larger package she have ever carried on her tiny legs. The box was larger than Mio and still, even if tiny, it was like Hulk. So strong to carry the package carefully for Heavens know how long. Neville was quick to free the bird, he was still impressed, and the owl rested on Neville's shoulder. After a treat, Neville scratched Mio's head carefully and the tiny bird squealed in delight.

"Let's see what we have here."

Mio brought a box with no labels. That wasn't necessary since Neville knew who the bird belonged to. It was a simple carton box. Neville opened it and another living creature ran out of the box and along the length of Neville's arm. The boy was surprised for a moment but then he smiled and let the creature nuzzle his cheek.

"Whoa, bro. What's that?" Ron was curious of the small animal because he had never seen a lot of animals out of the Magic World. They took him to a zoo a few months ago but Ronald was so impressed that they never finished the tour. "It's a little ball of fur."

"This friend over here is Bex."

The little animal chimed at the mention of his name. He looked excited when hi spotted Mio and ran carefully to the other side of Neville's head to lick, without shame, the owl's head. The bird was startled; Mio was starting to fall asleep when this creature decided to interrupt her peaceful dreams. Then, Mio let a sound pretty similar to an "Eww!"

"Bex is ca chinchilla and his going to help me with the new specimen."

Hermione had seen Bex in photos and she knew that the chinchilla belonged to the same owner of Mio. Hermione decided to tease the guy without being mean at all. After all, that person made Neville happy.

"It's Bex a gift from Tobias?"

Neville blushed but gave a slight nod. Tobias was his boyfriend and they lived together in London. They were a happy couple and sometimes, Tobias would join them in their Friday nights. There was some silence while the seven friends watched how Bex tried to lick Mio again and the owl decided to fly to Neville's hair. She fall asleep there and the chinchilla almost died trying to reach her out there. Bex gave up a few minutes later and was happy in Neville's shoulder. The poor boy smiled and caressed the overly soft fur of a playful Bex.

Ron was the first one to break the silence but he talked to his sister. They were the only pair of persons in the same room but it was just because they had to. They were sharing the same hotel room and perhaps it was better that way since from time to time, the guy wouldn't understand a foreign word or wouldn't catch a joke.

"Are you ready for our next trip?" He asked.

"Sure. We've been in Georgia before, right?"

"Yes." There was something else the redhead wanted to ask but he was slightly nervous. After a beat, he spoke again. "Ginny, are you dating Wood?"

Ginny just stared at her brother trying to play dumb but the soft pink tone of her cheeks told another story.

"You know, the guy that gave you a Panda plush and sent you the latest broom in stores. I can't believe he spent a thousand galleons in a Silver Whistle. He surely got some money." Ron said impressed.

Ginny's face went red, a truly priceless image, but once again she tried to hide it. This time she acted defensive. Her hands on her hips, a frown on her face, her eyes wary of the words that could or couldn't leave her brother's mouth. Ron wasn't sensitive at all. When it came to delicate subjects, Ron was like an Elephant in a store or Chinese porcelain.

"What if I am?"

Ron seemed lost at the sharp edge on Ginny's voice. However, there was no hidden intention from his side. He turned to be very curious and wanted to know about the person who was behind that Silver Whistle and Grumpy Panda. Because no one would spend that much money in someone who was only a friend, or that's what he would say.

"Nothing really. I would like to meet him someday. I don't even know his name but seems like a nice enough person. If you two are dating I would like to know. I won't be a bother to you two, but I feel like you're hiding. Perhaps I'm wrong or overreacting but I just want to make it clear, we're family no matter what."

Okay, perhaps he wasn't an elephant anymore.

Ginny smiled fondly and hugged her brother before kissing his cheek. Of course Ronald would act with fake disgust making everyone laugh but it was cute to see the siblings like that instead of fighting.

"Her name," Ginny corrected "Is Gabriela."

Ron furrowed his brow and for a second, Ginny thought he would say something stupid. Perhaps he was angry, confused, disappointed or disgusted. The only girl in the Weasley family wasn't ready for that. Ron looked at her with intensity trying to find an answer for a silent question that never left his lips until a moment later.

"Has she seen Madoka?" Asked the Auburn haired guy.

"Ronald!"

Once again, the chat was filled with laughter while the third game of the night started.

Ginny was still mumbling under her breath because she was scared. She loved her family and she didn't want things to change because she was pansexual. She didn't want problems with her mother or brother because she wasn't the perfect girl that they believed her to be. She wasn't heterosexual and she wasn't the same shy girl that saw her days and nights back at Hogwarts. She wasn't a delicate porcelain doll that would break under pressure, and she always fought for her happiness. The gender of her partner wouldn't matter to her, but it would break her if her family wasn't able to understand it. Ginny Weasley tried to hide how scared she was at Ron's silence.

"You're insufferable. I would kill you right now but we're part of the same team. We're supposed to be Allys and I won't change that, for now. What's with you and Madoka? I'm certainly going to kill J next time."

"I love you too, Gin."

 **What are my parents hiding from me?**

It was a hard decision to make when there were cards like: **_The Jews. The milkman. Anal beads. Steven's Universe_** and **_Full Frontal Nudity._** All were funny to Ron but at the end he choose the last one.

"Not again." Harry groaned as Fleur got her first point.

 **I drink to forget _.**

Out of six cards, Harry tried to pick one that didn't belong to the Veela but he failed miserably doing the exact opposite. IT was ironic since Fleur didn't usually drink a lot. She would share a few butter beers with them, a fire whisky from time to time and she had a good taste for red wines. But that was it. Her card was good enough and made Harry remember that the cards played weren't a reflect of the person behind a screen.

Fleur managed to use **_Alcoholism_** in the best way. Just speaking of CAH.

"For Merlin's beard! You're a beast, Fleur."

Fleur laughed and tried to look nonchalant at the praise but there was a smug grin on her face.

"I guess that's not bad. Unless I'm a chupacabra."

Hermione certainly snorted at that and it gave her Fleur's undivided attention.

"Why? Don't you like goats anymore?" Hermione teased.

"Shut it."

No one understood the bickering back and forth but Fleur and Hermione. The brunette still remembered the time she asked Fleur if being a chupacabra would be that bad. Perhaps the blonde would like to suck goats, and not precisely their blood. From that moment Fleur considered to be a chupacabra one of the worst things ever. Her mind filled with images of goats and she almost fainted in the act. She was happy being a Veela and just that.


	5. Chapter 5

Every thought left Fleur's mind when the card she had been waiting all night finally appeared on her screen. She had three blank cards. The moment was perfect with Hermione being the Card Czar and yet, Fleur was _Frozen._ She stared at the screen for endless seconds that were only broken by Luna's voice.

"Fleur?"

Luna called softly as if reading Fleur's mind. Luna knew every thought running in the Veela's mind just by the perplex expression on her face. That word didn't reveal a thing about Fleur's objective for the night, it wasn't winning Cards Against Humanity. It was about another game. One much more important for Fleur.

"Yes." Fleur whispered softly to confirm that it was time to play to win it all.

After playing her three blank cards, Fleur ran to the room where Hermione was. The brunette didn't have her earphones on and the shouts of Ronald were loud and clear. He asked for a fair play but Fleur wasn't going to cheat in the game and didn't pay attention to his boisterous voice.

"Calm down, Ron. This isn't about just a game anymore."

Luna calmed the redhead quickly all the while giving Fleur and encouraging smile.

Hermione was confused. How can't this be a game when the blank cards were being picked? She questioned her girlfriend with maroon eyes but the blonde said nothing. Fleur just gestured for Hermione to turn her attention back to the game. Not one word was spoken when Hermione read the black card again. But there was nothing to read.

 **_ + _ = _.**

No set of cards made sense until Hermione read the last one. Her heart stopped in the act. For the first time in years, Hermione was left speechless and staring dumbly at the screen that flashed a few words to her.

Hermione + I need to ask you something = Would you marry me?

Without Hermione noticing a thing, Fleur was down in one knee next to her mate. If Hermione could only turn around she would find her girlfriend there, taking the scariest step of her life with only a little amount of nervousness. Fleur had a small black box in her hands and inside of this laid a beautiful ring.

Perhaps Ronald was right about something. Maybe it was all about a game. The game of life. The one that starts when a person is born and forced to take decisions for the rest of their live. A game with no written rules and no way to know if a decision was right or wrong. A though game as well because there was no way to restart it or check points. It was a game with just a life. With so many things that could rip your heart away. With the only thing that was the largest and shortest at the same time. With the only thing that was infinite and not enough at the same time. That's how time worked. It lasted an eternity for the one waiting. It went far too quick for the one enjoying life. It lasted forever, more than any man or creature. More than any culture or world. More than any memory or knowledge. But it was never enough to achieve everything. There was no time to create the entire universe nor did to make every dream come true.

The mortality of every human was scary, it didn't matter if muggle or not. Sadly muggles had shorter lives than magical people. But Fleur was ready to take that decision. Because even if she would live three centuries, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Hermione Jean Granger. And she was tired of those days when she wouldn't hear of Hermione due to work or whatever was in their way. Fleur also understood that they wouldn't be together all the time, both of them needed space for their own but she wanted, at the end of the day, nothing more than to be in Hermione's arms.

When Hermione said yes with happy tears sliding down her cheeks and a beautiful wide smile, Fleur felt that she had already won. No person in the entire world could have made her feel so happy, so complete, and so free.

It was just the beginning of a long journey but Fleur Delacour was ready to take a step at a time with Hermione by her side. She was ready to face the rest of her life, to explore the entire world and dive into the brilliant mind of her partner. Fleur wanted to know Hermione's mind. To explore every inch of her body until she memorized every space and every daily change. Perhaps a cut made by paper. Maybe a slight burn trying to cook. Perhaps the new tone of her skin after a day at the beach or the pinkish hue on her cheeks when Fleur made her blush.

Fleur wanted to watch the excitement on her eyes when she was reading a new book. The pride on her face when she drank from the pages until there was nothing else to explore. Fleur loved to see the fire in Hermione's eyes when she was defending a creature and creating new laws to improve the magical world. Fleur loved those small moments where both of them were far too tired to do anything but they didn't want to sleep and ended up watching an old movie with take out food on the coffee table. And Fleur thought that perhaps there was no difference but she wanted their marriage to mean something that perhaps they already knew.

Fleur wanted to promise Hermione that no matter what, she would be there for her. Because they were still being friends and lovers. Because there was nothing Fleur could say to explain how she felt. Even if she read every book in the planet, she wouldn't find the right words to express her love. So Fleur would show her instead with a sweet kiss that lasted longer than it should have and made both of them be late to work. With an innocent caress that lead to tender love making. She would show her with an improvised lunch at the park or a sudden romantic dinner that the blonde cooked. She would express her love through art and Fleur loved to draw her lover.

She wanted to promise that her love was true and nothing could separate them. And she wanted every day before to show her how true those words were. She wanted the rest of their lives to keep that promise up to the day.

Fleur wanted to be there when Hermione's hair starting to show silver hairs and her skin wasn't so smooth anymore. She wanted to see the changes in her beautiful eyes and Hermione could do the same with her mate. She wanted all of Hermione but it was only fair when she was giving herself entirely to the brunette.

They kissed softly, the cheers of their friends falling into deaf ears in a universe that was only meant for them. They were happy and were together in that moment when nothing else mattered but them. They were in a bubble, away from the world, encased in the magic of each other's company. That was until a flash of white crossed the sky.

"What was that?" Hermione asked slightly out of breath.

"That was _Lightning_."


End file.
